


Cursed

by DesolateDreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1995, AU, Hunting, Jenny Campbell, OC, Shape-shifter, Spirit - Freeform, alternative universe, demon, knife, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateDreamer/pseuds/DesolateDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please... don't tell Dean. If you do, he'll shoot me." Sam and Dean meet up with their cousin after 10 years, but she's changed a lot since 1995.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1995

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! ;)

_**1995** _

_****_ _**Broomfield, Colorado** _

The rain had been falling for at least a few hours now, heavily, but not so that you couldn't see what was ahead. The whole street was practically deserted apart from the random car that came by rarely and a teenage girl walking quickly in the darkness.

Jennifer – or as she preferred, Jenny – was out past her curfew, and she was going to get in trouble. Not that it bothered her very much, however her foster parents wouldn't take kindly to her being out again late at night. Eleven was hardly late in her opinion. She had done all nighters before easily, but she didn't want to keep it up. She needed to break the habit before she got into  _real_ trouble.

Rummaging though the pockets in her jeans as she walked, she looked for her keys, hoping that they would be in bed, and then she could claim she was only a little bit late... or at least not pay attention to the sound of the front door opening. Oh who was she kidding? She was totally screwed this time. She was going to get grounded for sure... and then she wouldn't have fun explaining to Jimmy and Nicole how she couldn't hang out for a while.

Jenny pulled a hand through her soaking hair. Droplets of water fell down the back of her neck making her shiver. She wished she'd bought an umbrella or something. It probably would have made more sense to start walking home before it got too heavy, but her friends really did have a way to keep her out. They promised her a good time, and she'd had one. She really hoped that she wouldn't get in trouble, because the next time Jimmy said he would try and get some more alcohol from his cousin. And Nicole would meet up with Blake to get some more crack cause' their stash was running pretty low.

Jenny knew that what they did was wrong, but she couldn't care enough. She'd met Jimmy and Nicole when her foster parents had made her go to some group to talk about her "feelings". She'd hated it, and so did they. So they snuck out halfway through and decided to have their own group thing. ...Yeah

They were all going to the same high school now, so they could still hang out as often, and it was – in their words – awesome.

Finally getting to the front door, Jenny pushed her hand back through her sleeve that was almost covering all her skin, trying to keep her hand warm from the cold. She pushed the key in the lock and opened the door.

The hallway was in darkness. The whole house seemed to be. There were no lights on upstairs or in the living room either. Kate and Justin – her foster parents – were probably in bed by now. She glanced at the clock which was illuminated because of a street light outside and it was about ten past eleven. Maybe they'd got an early night?

No, there wasn't a reason why they would be in bed that early. It was a Saturday night. They would most likely be watching some evening TV. Something was really off, and she didn't know why or what. It just seemed weird.

Jenny slipped out of her shoes, leaving them by the door. Another habit of her's was not putting her shoes away. Well, there didn't seem to be anyone around to tell her to take them upstairs...

When she walked into the living room, something really didn't seem right. It was too quiet. The TV was on, but it wasn't on any channel. In fact, their cable box was off, leaving the black and white static on the screen. She slowly walked towards it, curiously watching the screen. The time in the corner counting down from five minutes came to the last few seconds and the screen went black, leaving only the reflection of her drowned face in the blank screen.

She reached forwards slowly and pressed the off button, making the red light turn off on the front. Now there was silence.

But not completely.

In the kitchen she could hear a muffled dripping noise - as if the taps in the sink hadn't been screwed back properly. Kate never left the taps like that...

Something was really, really wrong. But Jenny couldn't just ignore it. She had to go in and see what was going on. What  _was_  going on?

She stepped through, somehow being possessed to make as little noise as she could. If her foster parents really were asleep and she was just being paranoid she had to make sure she didn't wake them just because she was a little suspicious.

When she got in the kitchen, however, she knew Kate and Justin weren't in their beds.

She stopped breathing. Something wasn't just wrong. It was absolutely horrific. It wasn't the dripping of the sink she had heard. It was the dripping of the blood from the kitchen counters to the floor. A pool of blood trailed down the side. Justin. His eyes were shut and he was facing the ceiling, unmoving. His throat had been slit.

Someone must have forced a window or the back door. But why? They'd left the TV. What about Kate?

Kate. Jenny wiped away the silent tears that had formed on her face. She was not a crier, and she wouldn't make a sound.

She took a steadying breath, trying to get control of herself. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Justin anymore... how could he just be... gone?

The floorboards creaked upstairs. Jenny's eyes snapped open, wide. Whoever had done it was still there – that was her first thought. Either that or it was Kate. Would Kate be hiding from fear thinking they were still there? Surely she had heard something... Jenny didn't know anything about what had happened, and she knew she needed to go look. But she was scared. Scared about what she would find upstairs... She needed a weapon.

Edging around, trying to stay as far away from Justin as she could, she slipped her hand into the cutlery drawer and silently slipped out a silver knife. They had always had silver cutlery, not that it would make much different. A butter knife. Great. But she couldn't think straight. She just needed to know that she would be able to put up some kind of fight if anyone was still around.

Jenny moved slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. She was dripping onto the carpet, but she couldn't take her coat off. She couldn't let her guard down. She peeked around each corner downstairs. There was nothing there. The only option now was to go upstairs and check it out.

She got up the stairs and got onto the landing as quietly as she could, holding her breath. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could feel it in her throat, a constant drumming, so fast. She clutched the butter knife in her right hand, holding it by her side so tight her nails dug into her skin as her fingers were wrapped around it.

Bathroom. Empty. Her room. Empty.

Only one room left.

One last room...

Kate.

Jenny held up the knife as terror crossed her face. Kate was lying on the floor with her throat cut open, just like Justin's had been downstairs. A second pool of blood had gathered on the carpet. She couldn't scream, not now. Standing over Kate's body was a girl. A teenage girl.

It was Jenny.

An exact replica of Jenny was standing in the middle of the room holding a knife. The only difference between them was the knives they were holding, and how one looked so unbelievably happy, while the real Jenny was overloading with emotions.

Was this some kind of sick joke?

Real Jenny stood there for a split second. Whatever that thing was, it had to die. Some unknown strength rose up inside her with overwhelming anger and pain. She ran forward, holding up the butter knife, ready to attack whatever that thing was.

Fake Jenny was ready, too. She held her knife forwards, swiping it across real Jenny's arm making her cry out in pain, but she kept going. Fake Jenny tried to get to her throat, holding the knife up to her neck, but Jenny caught her with her other hand and tried to pull her off. Both pairs of identical hands were either trying to attack or defend.

Stepping backwards, real Jenny tried to get away, no longer trying to attack anymore. She just needed to get out of there without dying. But fake Jenny came closer and backed her against the wall.

"You should have seen their faces." She whispered to her as she had her up against the not-so-white wall. "They thought it was you."

Real Jenny stared her in the eyes – her own eyes. Jenny hadn't killed them, but she knew that their last thoughts would have been that it was. The last thing that crossed their minds was how their foster daughter had killed them.

Some daughter she'd turned out to be. She didn't kill them, but she might as well have to Kate and Justin.

Fake Jenny had been too happy to realise that real Jenny had turned the knife around in her hand. The silver knife touched her skin and she cried out in pain, hissing. The butter knife seemed to hurt her just by touching her. Silver was how to hurt it?

Jenny looked down at the knife in her hands. She had the power to end this, now. She ran forwards, ready to strike again and plunged the knife into her stomach. Fake Jenny howled and hissed, placing her hands on her wounds.

"You bitch!" she yelled, holding up her own weapon again.

Real Jenny was faster this time, though, and cut the hand holding the knife making her drop it instantly. Then she pushed her over and she fell backwards. Jenny pushed the butter knife through to her identical heart. She pulled out the knife again and repeated it numerous times. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kept pulling out the knife and pushing it back in, over and over again.

Fake Jenny died eight stabs ago, but Jenny kept going until the knife slipped through her fingers and she just cried. Jenny wasn't a crier.

Sobbing uncontrollably, she crawled over to Kate's body. She was dead. If Jenny had been there, she might have been able to stop whatever it was before it killed her and Justin. They'd both died... they'd just gone while Jenny was out drinking and laughing with her friends. She wouldn't be able to be with them now... she wouldn't be able to be with them again.

Jenny had to go.

Standing up, she backed out of the room. Her vision, blurry, as she tried to get a grip on herself and find her room down the hall. Money... clothes... valuables. The important stuff she would keep with her. The rest would have to stay. When the authorities got there, she would be announced as dead with Kate and Justin. That's how it was. She would never be able to explain this. Never. She had to get out of there. Leave... run... not looking back.

Jenny stumbled down the stairs, in too much emotional pain to care about the cut on her arm. She could fix that up later. Where would she go?

Running down the street, it was still raining. Lighter now, but still wet. She stepped in a large puddle by accident, soaking one of her feet, but she couldn't care less. She kept turning back, paranoid and scared. When she had been out there only twenty minutes ago she had been worried about getting home. Now, it was getting away that was what was worrying her.

Distantly she heard a voice yelling, but she didn't dare listen. Running. Listening to the pounding of her heart still not slowing. She couldn't stop. She couldn't ever stop...

"JENNY!" the voice yelled again, and she heard it was her name this time. She barely recognised the voice. All she could hear properly was the sound of her heavy breathing.

_You should have seen their faces_ , she remembered.  _They thought it was you_.

A black car. A black car was coming down towards her. She could barely see it over her blurred vision with the rain and her tears.

"JENNY!" the guy in the front yelled at her again.

Jenny was still running. I can't stop! She wanted to yell, but couldn't find her voice, and she was still trying to breathe. The car came up beside her. She knew who it was, and she couldn't be anymore grateful.

She finally slowed, unable to keep running anymore. "Uncle John." She only just managed to say, trying to catch her breath. Her short blonde hair was flat with rain water, a few stray hairs sticking to her cheeks.

"Get in." he ordered, gently, tilting his head towards the back. She could see Dean in the back. She remembered Dean. He watched her, sympathetically as she slowly opened the door and slid into the seat next to him.

Her eyes burned with more tears when she thought again over about what had just happened. So much blood...

"Remember me?" said Dean.

"Dean." Jenny said breathlessly. Of course she remembered him. She would have been happy if things were different.

"And Sam."

Sam, who was in the front seat, was watching her sadly. She couldn't remember Sam, but she knew those eyes – those puppy eyes.

"Justin and Kate..." Jenny whispered, trembling, trying to slide the wet hair out of her face, getting some blood on her cheek and in her hair. "Something killed them." Another tear fell. "Uncle John... it looked like me."

John and Dean exchanged looks.

"Shape-shifter." said Dean. They hadn't been quick enough. It had gone to Jenny and her foster family.

Jenny faced down, panicking again. What would happen now? Where would she go? What would they do with her...? She had no clue what a shape-shifter was but she didn't care. All she knew was that something that looked like her had killed Justin and Kate. They were both dead. It might as well have been her.

"Jen... we didn't get there in time to stop it... I'm so sorry." said John.

Jenny didn't respond, gripping at her hair. She wanted it to go away... everything to just go away.

"Jenny." Dean put an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

She looked up at him and then began to sob. Dean pulled her closer to him getting covered in blood stains and rain water. She shivered as he held her tightly.

"Jenny." John reached over the seat and took her hand. "It's gunna be okay. We'll keep you safe."

Jenny nodded, keeping her eyes shut tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the blood. "I didn't know what else to do. Stabbed it... silver butter knife..." She whispered in-between sobs. "It's dead. It's dead uncle John..."

The car was moving again.

"Okay." He replied. "That's good, Jenny, now it won't hurt anyone else."

Jenny sobbed. "She said they... thought it was... me. But I-I I didn't do it, uncle John. I didn't kill them."

"Of course, you didn't." said Dean. "What you saw was a shape-shifter. Maybe it looked like you, but it wasn't anything like you."

She sniffed. "Don't know... where to go..."

"Yes, you do." said John. "You're coming with us."


	2. Another Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean investigate a possible Shifter hunt, but what they don't assume is that another hunter is also on the case.

_**Present** _

_**St. Louis, Missouri** _

A huge crowd had formed at the front of the house as sirens were still going off. Even though it was early, people from the street had heard all the noise and had come to see what was going on. Someone had been arrested who was supposedly a nice guy. It had been the second attack, and it wasn't looking good. He tried to explain how it hadn't been him who'd done it – someone who looked like him. But who would believe that?

Sam Winchester was around the side of the house, looking around for anything that could prove it was something else. It was just like the murder that was supposedly by someone one of his old friends knew – Zach, but to do it he would have had to have been in two places at once.

There was something else as well – some kind of camera flare on the security tape footage making Zach's eyes go white.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, coming towards Sam, who'd had no luck. Sam turned around, meeting him.

"Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem? Definitely our kind of problem."

"What'd you find out?" asked Sam.

"Well, I just talked to this patrol officer who was first on the scene. He heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently he was driving home from this business trip when his wife was attacked." He explained.

"So he was in two places at once?"

"Exactly." Dean nodded. "Then he sees himself in the house. Police think he's a nut job."

"Two dark doubles, attacking loved ones in exactly the same way..."

"Could be the same thing doing it, too."

"You know what this reminds you of." said Sam, sadly.

Dean's 's expression darkened. "Yeah, I remember."

Like they could forget. It had been ten years since they'd seen their cousin. That night with the shape-shifter attack had been the first time in a few years they'd seen her as well, but she'd soon left again, not even keeping in contact. Hell, their dad had tried to look for her, but it was obvious she didn't want to be found, and she seemed pretty good at hiding.

"So, shape-shifter?" Sam suggested, trying to think of what it could be.

Dean shrugged. The scenario sounded a lot like the same thing, but they had to run over all the possibilities.

"Something that can make it's self look like anyone?" It could have easily transformed into the different guys and killed the women. And they wouldn't have had any trouble getting inside the houses either if they looked like the people who lived there.

"Every culture in the world has it's shape-shifter lore. Legends of creatures that can transform it's self into animals or other men."

"Right, skin walkers, werewolves..."

"We got two attacks. I'm guessing we've got a shape-shifter problem in the neighbourhood."

"Let me ask you this – in all this shape-shifter lore, can any of them fly?"

"Not that I know of."

"I picked up a trail back here. Someone ran off this building, headed off this way."

"Just like your friend's house."

"Yeah. And just like at Zach's house, the trail suddenly ends. Like whatever it is just disappeared."

"Well, there's another way to go." said Dean. "Down."

They both looked down and there was a drain cover right next to where Sam was standing. Whatever it was, had to have gone down through there, explaining exactly how the trails disappeared. Looked like they would have to go down there and check it out...

Dean went down first, taking a look around. The shape-shifter could be down there, but there was a chance it would be hanging around on the surface during the day. Maybe.

Sam got down to the ground and glanced at the tunnels leading from side to side. "I bet this runs right by Zach's house, too." He guessed. "The shape-shifter could be using the sewer system to get around."

Dean stepped forward. "I think you're right. Look at this."

They both groaned at the sickening mass of skin on the floor. Dean caught some with his knife, examining it closely. "Maybe when the shape-shifter changes shape, it sheds."

"That's sick." muttered Sam. Thank god Jenny hadn't been made to watch that. At least they knew a sure way to kill it though. Silver.

* * *

The tunnels were no lighter than they were during the day. It was cold, and a little creepy, since the only sound that could be heard was their footsteps on the wet ground, and the dripping in the distance, echoing around the sewers. They hadn't run into anything yet, just keeping their torches on, shining them around the tunnels ahead.

After a while, Dean saw something.

"I think we're close to it's lair." He commented, shining his torch light onto a pipe.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sam, not seeing it.

"Cause' there's another puke-inducing pile right next to your face."

"Ugh!" Sam groaned, stepping back away from it. They both looked around where they were, seeing more and more on the ground.

"Looks like he's lived here for a while..." said Dean.

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with." replied Sam, disgusted.

He turned around to face Dean again, but there was something behind him. The shape-shifter.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. But when Dean turned around, it was faster and hit him.

He legged it down the tunnel with Sam trying to shoot at him with the silver bullets. They flew off the pipes that it ducked under.

"Get down!" a female voice yelled from behind them.

Sam turned around at the sound of the new voice. There was someone else here? Dean glanced back, too. She was next to them, running down the tunnel after the thing, sending more silver bullets it's way.

"Go!" Dean told Sam, who ran after them. Dean quickly followed.

The shape-shifter had made it to the surface now. He ran across the street. When the woman got out after him, she looked around in a circle. "Damn it!" she muttered. She had been following the stupid thing all night and he just kept running away. Coward.

"Hey!" Sam came up.

She turned to him, briskly. Her short blonde hair flicked around at the sudden movement and she glared at him. "You. What do you think you were doing down there? You almost got yourself killed." She hissed, pissed off.

"I could say the same to you, who are you?" Sam asked.

"No time. I've gotta find this thing before it kills again. You know what it, is right? Shape-shifter?" she said quickly.

Sam nodded. "Yeah." They'd have to talk later. Right now they needed to get back on it's trail. They had been so close. "Silver to the heart."

"Great. Don't get yourself killed." She smiled sarcastically, running in a direction.

Dean came up to the surface, panting. "Who the hell-,"

"I don't know." said Sam. "She went that way."

"Didn't know there was someone else on this case..." Dean muttered.

"Come on, let's split up." Sam started to jog off.

"I'll meet you round the other side." Dean went his separate way.

They searched through the busy streets. They knew what it looked like and hopefully it wouldn't shed it's skin, although they were giving it enough time. Not that they knew how long it took... There was no sign of the shape-shifter or even the girl they'd ran into.

Dean found Sam at a street corner. "Hey! Anything?" he asked, coming up to him.

"No. He's gone. So's the girl."

"Did she get him?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know."

"Alright, let's get back to the car."

They kept looking around to see if there was any sign of it, but it seemed to just be gone...

Sam crossed the road but a car came around the corner. Dean waited for it to pass. As it did, the lights came over him illuminating his face. His eyes were white.

* * *

The woman was tied up. Damn, she hated being tied up. From what she could feel against her back she was against some kind of metal support. Ropes. They tended to be easy, but they were tight, and she could feel how thick they were. Wow, this shape-shifter really didn't hold back. She knew they were badass, but she hadn't dealt with one this bad in a while.

She tried to open her eyes as her head throbbed annoyingly.

"Hey." She heard someone nearby – probably in front of her. She let out a soft moan, trying to open her eyes.

"Hey!"

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "Damn it, where is he?" she looked around, leaning her head back on the metal.

"Dunno. Don't remember seeing it till it was too late." said Dean.

The woman struggled, trying to snap the ropes but it was a long one, going around several times. And it was thick... too thick.

They seemed to be back in the sewers again. It was dark, cold, and wet. She gave up with the ropes for now. Her head hurt too much. She instead, looked at the guy. Maybe he would know something.

"Don't I know you?" they suddenly said simultaneously.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Jenny?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh my god – Dean?" Her eyes widened. "Bloody hell! What are you doing here?"

"Going after the son of a bitch who did this. Are you-,"

"Yeah!" Jenny cut him off. She sighed with relief. "I can't believe you're here... I think... last time was... Colorado?"

"Yeah!" replied Dean. "So, how've you been?"

She looked down at the ropes around her. "Um... Better"

Dean laughed. "Ditto."

Jenny shook her head, hardly believing that Dean was here.

"Sammy's here too. I'm hoping that he found the shape-shifter." He explained. "I'm guessing you didn't see it change from that other guy."

"No... wait, who's Sammy?" she asked, her head hurting with a million questions running through it. At least later when they'd killed that thing they should be able to catch up.

"Sam? My brother. You know?" Dean watched her confused.

"Doesn't ring any bells..." said Jenny slowly. "Oh... how's uncle John?" her face lit up as she remembered him. "Is he with you?"

Dean shook his head. "No, it's just me and Sam. We're looking for him."

"What?"

"He's been missing for a few months... but we're gunna find him."

Jenny nodded. "Ok. Well... you guys were in the tunnels, right?" She said bitterly. "Earlier, making a freaking racket. I almost got him if Sam hadn't-"

"Oh right. You don't want us here."

She rolled her eyes. "I just mean that I had this thing down before you guys showed up."

Dean looked at her tied up and smirked. "Yeah. Sure, Jen. You've got this all worked out." He said sarcastically.

"I just need to get to my..." she struggled, trying to get her hands around to her pocket.

"Jenny. It would have taken all your weapons."

She smirked. "Not in the places I keep them."

Jenny started to twist her arm around to try and reach, but it was no use. She was bound too tightly. This would take a while.

There was a noise from down one of the tunnels. A body being dragged. Jenny stopped and listened. Dean turned his head, trying to see where the source of the noise was coming from.

The shape-shifter was back, but they couldn't see him. He wasn't coming over to them either. Jenny could just about make out a figure being tied up.

"I think it's Sam." She mouthed making Dean struggle slightly. She ripped her eyes away from Dean and back to where Sam was being tied up. Great. Hopefully it wasn't Sam and he would get the shape-shifter. But she was right. It was Sam.

The shape-shifter heard the noise of Dean struggling and came over again. Jenny turned her head quickly, pretending to still be unconscious. It was in the form of Dean... This wouldn't be good.

"What the hell do you want with him?" Dean started to ask, angrily, but the creature didn't want to deal with it and she heard the sickening sound of him striking Dean around the head, rendering him unconscious again.

When he was gone, Jenny glanced up at Dean, swearing mentally. She listened as Sam came to, and was put through the shape-shifter's torment.

"By the way, remember our cousin? She's been hanging around here for a while... trying to catch me but... guess she didn't."

"What." Sam whispered. "What the hell did you do to her?"

The shifter laughed. "I wouldn't be worrying about her if I were you. You know Dean would bang your friend Becci if he got the chance? Let's see what happens..."

* * *

_**1995** _

Jenny didn't want to wake up. She kept her eyes shut, though she could fell the warm sun of the day on her face. It must have been coming from the window, since she could feel covers over her – she was in bed. It wasn't her bed though. The familiar fluffy blanket that comforted her during the night wasn't there. Instead it was simple, smooth sheets. Her brow furrowed. They were the kind of sheets that were from a motel.

Finally she opened her eyes. She was lying on her side. Her right arm underneath the covers while her left was holding onto the bedding above the covers. A white, rough, bandage was wrapped around it just above her elbow.

It all came back.

Jenny sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings. There wasn't anyone else in the room – she was alone. Except for the sounds of the shower in the bathroom. The rush of running water proved that there was one other person there, but she couldn't tell who. It could have been Uncle John, Dean or Sam. She wouldn't know. But she could figure out that only one of them would be there, meaning that the other two would have to be out. Or was it even any of those three?

No, they would come back, even if they weren't all there right now.

But then what would they do? Would they just leave her with some other family again like the last time? What if there was something else that would come for her... she'd killed that thing the night before, but what if it wasn't the only one?

She felt sick. More of those things to kill more people... And her mother... there had always been something that made her suspicious about that, but she'd never known what. She'd seen something last night. Maybe she wasn't sure what it was... the 'shape-shifter', but she knew that if it existed, then maybe a lot more did as well.

Even with all of that... what was she going to do? What about her life... her friends...

Kate and Justin...

Jenny understood. They were gone. They were gone... like her mom was gone. Like her aunt was gone. Like her grandparents. Gone. What if her Uncle went? What if her cousins left her, too? What if they disappeared and it was her fault? If the thing wasn't dead... if more things followed her... Maybe that's why they got her foster parents.

She couldn't breathe now. She had ended up thinking of the worse possible thoughts she could think of... and her head throbbed painfully. The room started to spin, even when she put a hand to her head to try and stop it.

At that moment the door to the motel room opened and Dean stepped inside holding a paper bag full of food.

"Jenny." He grinned. "You're up. I got food."

Jenny didn't respond, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down, to try and not think about the horrible images still clearly visible in her mind.

"Jenny?" Dean asked when she didn't reply. He caught on fast, though, and was round by the bed, sitting on the one next to it. "It's okay, Jenny." He tried to reassure her.

Her eyes started to water without giving her a chance to stop herself from crying. She brushed her hand over her cheek, quickly, not slowing down her rapid breaths.

"It's okay, we're here." said Dean, but it wasn't working.

The room was still spinning in Jenny's eyes. She gripped at the sheets tightly as tears ran down her face.

"We're not gunna leave you." That seemed to be exactly what she needed to hear, because then her short breaths slowed and now they were deep and even. She wiped away her tears.

"Sorry." She whispered. "It just all came back."

"It's okay." He repeated.

Jenny looked down at the bandage on her arm, running her fingers down the side. There were small bumps underneath – stitches. "Who-?" she started to ask.

Dean cut her off. "Dad." He answered. He knew that if she thought about what had happened last night too much something like what had just happened would happen again. She would talk when she was ready.

She nodded. Of course Uncle John had. Who else?

"Will he be back soon?" she asked, finishing her question this time.

"Yeah." said Dean. "He's gone back to your house." He frowned, realising he probably should have sugar coated that for her.

"Oh." Jenny looked away, feeling sick again. What was he doing there? Had he gone to see if she had killed that shape-shifter right? Or was he there for some other reason? She wasn't even sure about what would happen when the authorities got there. She tried to stop thinking about it. "Do you know what's gunna happen to me now?"

Dean had heard John last night, and so had Jenny, but maybe it hadn't got through to her because of everything else going on.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Dad said you're gunna stay with us now."

Jenny didn't know what to make of it. She decided she would wait for Uncle John to get back. Then she would ask him what was going to happen. Because last time she had seen him was the same time she had been sent to live with Justin and Kate.

"Dean..." Jenny chewed her lip. "How did you know I'd be here?"

Dean hesitated. "Dad said he'd tell you everything when he got back."

"Dean." Jenny asked, silently begging him to tell her. She wanted answers... to exactly what happened and what was going on...

He sighed. "Jenny... don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments :)


	3. Jenny Campbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam work with Jenny to try and bring down the Shifter.

Loud, confident footsteps announced the departure of the shifter. Jenny let out a sigh of relief. "Sam!" she called out.

"Jenny?" Sam replied, trying to look around, but not able to see her due to the way he had been tied up.

"Yeah. It's me. Hey."

Dean coughed. "Ugh..." he groaned.

"Dean?" Sam could barely make out Dean behind him.

"Yeah..."

"Well. This is one  _awesome_  family reunion." Jenny scoffed. She started trying to reach around again to her pocket with her hand, pulling sharply on the ropes which were rubbing her wrists red, but she didn't care.

"Hey, you yelled at me earlier." Sam said, offended.

"Erm, yeah, sorry about that. Shape-shifters are just a pain in the ass. I was supposed to get rid of all of them in some of the states... including this one. Guess I kind of slipped up there, but I tracked it down, didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it, Sam, she's pissed at both of us." said Dean.

"Oh shut up, Dean. You and Sam were in the way. I  _hate_  holding a gun." Jenny mumbled.

"As nice as this is." Sam interrupted their bickering. "It would be great if we could get out of here."

"I'm working on that!" Jenny cried. "I've got a knife. I just can't reach it."

"Where is it?" asked Sam.

Jenny hesitated, still struggling against the ropes. "Um, I gotta keep weapons in certain places creatures aren't going to-,"

"Dude, you really don't wanna know." Dean said shortly.

Sam laughed. "So you know you still have it."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Guys, it's not what you think. You're making it sound so bad, Dean. I have a hidden pocket in my jeans where I keep it for times like this. God, you haven't changed at all."

She finally reached around and stuck her hand under the waist of her jeans and then through some folds of material. She got it and started cutting at the rope. Not too long later she was free.

"A-ha!" She held the rope up and then dropped it to the wet ground.

"That's lovely. Now can you hurry up." said Dean.

"I'm coming!" She grumbled, coming over to him and then cutting the ropes around him.

And then he was untied. He dropped the ropes and stood up next to her. They were about the same height. She was a little smaller, but not by a significant amount. Jenny looked at him properly now and smiled. It had been so long... She could barely believe that Dean was actually there. And Sam, of course, not that she could remember him for some reason.

"Hey, Dean." She said.

"Hey." He replied, returning the smile.

Sam cleared his throat. "Ahem. I'd like to be untied now, please. If that's not too much trouble..."

"Oh right." Jenny moved over to Sam and cut his ropes.

As he stood up they both watched her put the knife back in the pocket in the inside of her jeans.

"That's not a very hidden place." Sam said.

Jenny shrugged. "More hidden then inside the actual pocket. Besides, learnt it from my friend Davis."

"Davis?" asked Dean, not realising she hung out with anyone else. She was alone there, after all, wasn't she? "Aren't you here by yourself?"

"Yeah... he's one of my friends. Researches and stuff – I handle the action."

"Why doesn't he-," Dean started to ask but she cut him off.

"We can talk later, we've gotta go." She said, hurriedly, heading back into the tunnels.

Sam and Dean stared after her for a second.

"When did she start hunting on her own?" asked Sam.

"Beats me. Let's go."

* * *

"So I think it didn't just kill us," Sam explained as they ran through the alley way. "So it could have some kind of physic connection or something. It was like it was downloading your thoughts at memories."

"So it knows everything about us?" asked Dean.

"Perfect." muttered Jenny. "I don't remember them able to do that..."

* * *

They were too late. He had already got there – they saw it on some news report in a shop window on the street.

Sam sighed, trying to work out where they were going to go next. The shifter had stolen all their weapons apart from Jenny's knife which wasn't even silver.

"That's not even a good picture..." Dean muttered, watching the TVs.

"Good enough." said Sam.

They headed around a corner back into the alley.

"Jenny, have you got any weapons? Any silver?" asked Sam, hoping that she would at least have something hidden somewhere...

"I did, but that son of a bitch stole them."

"What about your car?" asked Dean.

"I didn't come here by car. I've already been hunting around here before. I try to make myself look different, wherever I go twice. I've got stuff back in Iowa but that's about it."

"That'll take too long." said Sam. "What about the car?"

"The shifter would have parked near Becci's. Ughh the thought of him driving my car..." said Dean as they started walking. "It's killing me..."

"Let it go." replied Sam.

* * *

The three of them made it to Becci's and Dean ginned, seeing the car outside. "There she is."

Jenny couldn't help but smile as well. "You still have the Impala?" She remembered that car. It had just stuck in her mind, like something incredibly important. She had never kept the same car, switching all the time. There were a few that she would keep locked up in Davis' garage back in Iowa where she resided with him, but none of them were anything like her uncle John's Impala.

"Passed down to me." said Dean, simply as they headed towards it.

Suddenly a police car stopped up ahead. "Oh crap." said Jenny. They were done for now. After that shifter had made himself look like Dean the police would take him for sure – if they could catch him, that is.

"I'll hold them off!" Sam said quickly. "You go."

Jenny ran towards the fence and started climbing over.

"What about you?" Dean hesitated, looking back at Sam.

"I can hold them off – they can't hold me. I'll meet you both at Rebecca's."

Dean shook his head. "Jenny's gunna go straight into the sewers when we get some silver-,"

He was cut off by a police officer yelling. "Don't move!"

"Just keep out of trouble!" Sam said at last to Dean, who hopped over the fence after their cousin.

"Keep your hands where I can see 'em!" the police officer shouted. Sam slowly raised his hands.

Dean was running after Jenny, who was pretty fast, though not as fast that he wouldn't catch up with her.

"Hey!" he yelled after her. She turned around to reveal she had her knife in her hand.

"Are we going after it?" she asked, quickly, looking around from side to side as if it would jump out at any moment.

"Course' we are, just wait a second."

Jenny cut in. "We don't have a second."

Jenny was doing her 'we gotta do this now' in-the-moment thing, and despite Dean using wanting to shoot first - ask questions later, he wasn't used to having someone else with them – especially their cousin.

"What's this about?" There was something more going on here, and he had an idea what, but to say it aloud would be bringing back memories for her – memories she had probably put far behind.

Jenny laughed sarcastically. "You know what this is about, Dean."

They were in someone's back garden, where the grass was cut low. The house seemed empty – there wasn't even a light on, so they assumed if anyone lived there they were out or just in bed. Either way, it didn't look like they were going to get caught, so they could just lay low there till the police had gone and they could get some silver.

She started pacing, flipping the pocket knife shut and turning it over repeatedly in the hand she held it in. Dean stayed in one place, trying to work out how long she'd been like that.

Those days they'd been together ten years ago seemed like a million miles away. She had changed in a lot of ways since then. Her hair was still short and blonde, but it wasn't straightened or styled at all – it was just a fluffy bush like she just didn't care enough to tame it. Her grey eyes were darker edged, and she may not have had dark circles underneath them, but he could tell she was tired. Who wouldn't be tired of this? She had been hunting on her own for ten years, unless this Davis guy had helped her more than it looked like.

"So where's Davis?" Dean finally asked, getting impatient at her mystery.

"Iowa. It's kind of like our... base or something." She gave up pacing and sighed, leaning her back against the fence and sliding down to the ground.

"Why isn't he with you helping on this job? Aren't you partners?"

Jenny shrugged. "He doesn't like it."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't like it? He's a hunter isn't he? You can't just not like it. So you've got no one watching your back? How long has this been going on for, Jenny... cause' I swear if he-,"

"No!" Jenny interrupted him. "No, it's not like that. He does all my research. There isn't anything he can't figure out. And he did used to hunt, Dean. He just... he's tired. He's saved my ass more times than I can count now, so don't get all pissed cause' he isn't here. I prefer to work alone."

Dean was slightly taken aback at how independent his cousin was. Sure, she had always had to try and work things out by herself. John had made sure that after their aunt Alison – Jenny's mom – passed, that she would have a normal life away from everything supernatural. Alison had always wanted that for her, but she had never been able to give anything to her, teaching her from when she was young about the different things that could be out there – telling her that sometimes there really were things in the dark. But she'd started off with the nice things – the few that were relatively harmless. Until, of course, when she had died, and Jenny was sent to live with her foster parents, who later passed, too. She'd never known her dad, and probably never would get the chance to either. But Jenny had always been okay. It might have taken a while for her to get back into self she had always been, but she'd worked it out every time. She'd held on. And there she was, admitting to her independence.

"What happened?" he asked, taking a seat next to her. "When you left that night without a word?"

Jenny knew this had been coming, and had dreaded it. Ever since she'd seen Dean tied up when she'd woken in the sewers, her mind instantly recalled when she'd left ten years ago to be on her own. "I left a note." She mumbled.

"Yeah. Like that was good enough for dad. We looked for you." Dean was angry. She'd never seen her angry before – at least, she couldn't remember him ever getting mad. And she was glad that she hadn't. "Why'd you do it, Jenny? You could have stayed with us."

Jenny bit the inside of her cheek, and looked away. "Yeah. I could've." She said shortly. She stood up, getting tired of the conversation already. She didn't want to tell Dean about what she'd been through over the time they had been apart for obvious reasons, and other reasons she'd rather not even think about. The things Dean would do if he found out... "We need to go." She said.

Dean sighed slightly. It looked like he wasn't going to get anything more out of her. If she wanted to talk about it, she would. But Jenny was stubborn. She wouldn't spill more than she had to. That definitely stuck out in his memory. He stood up, too, going with her back to the car.

The police were gone when they got back. They can't have been talking for that long though. Dean wanted to stay out of the sewers as much as Jenny did, so Dean loaded a gun full of silver bullets, whereas Jenny preferred knives. She had a thing for knives. Since she had used one of the first creature she'd ever killed – a shape-shifter – she was more confident when holding one. Sure, she had to get right up close to anything to use it on them, but that was just her style.

So now all they had to do was kill the son of a bitch. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do y'all think? ;)


	4. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three hunters finish the case, but what's gunna happen now?

The sewer hadn't changed much. Neither Dean, nor Jenny spoke as they stayed together, going through the endless tunnels looking for the shifter. Much to Jenny's dislike, Dean was slightly ahead of her, shining the torch ahead, whereas Jenny mostly looking back so it wouldn't suddenly jump out like it did before.

Dean paused slightly, shining the light onto another pile of flesh and blood. Jenny turned to see it, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Shape-shifters were truly disgusting creatures, as well as on the inside.

They were back in the room where some candles lay on the side alight with random stuff like chains and a watch. Jenny walked around, holding the silver knife up, just in case. Dean seemed to have found someone under a sheet. He pulled if off.

"Rebecca?"

Jenny quickly came around, lowering the knife. She hadn't met Rebecca, but she knew that she had been involved with that Zach guy.

"What happened?" asked Dean, untying her, and being quick about it. They had both seemed to realise what was going on, even before Rebecca's explanation.

She started crying. Damn, Jenny hated it when they cried.

"I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know... how is that even possible?" she sobbed. Her hair was a mess and she looked petrified.

"Okay, okay. It's okay." said Dean, pulling the rest of the ropes off her.

"Shit." muttered Jenny. 'That thing' would be with Sam since he went to her house. Hopefully he would figure it out before it was too late...

"Damn right." Said Dean. "Can you walk?" he asked Rebecca.

She nodded, before looking up at Jenny. It was too dark for her to see the knife, which probably would have freaked her out even more. "Who are you?" she asked, as Dean pulled her to her feet.

Jenny tilted her head sideways towards Dean. "His cousin. Now we gotta go.

* * *

Dean could run fast. Maybe it was just that he could run fast... or that he knew if he didn't get there in time then Sam would be in trouble. Jenny couldn't tell. But when it was something like this, he could run hell of a lot faster than she could, and she'd always thought they were evenly matched. At least, that's what she could remember.

He got inside the house first and bolted through the door into the living room. Jenny caught up, stopping next to him.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, pointing his gun and the thing.

Jenny saw the shifter first, standing there in the form of Dean, meaning it had changed back from being Rebecca. Sam was lying on the floor, not too far away from it, covered in blood. He was breathing heavily, though, thank goodness. They had got there in time.

The shifter didn't move. There was nothing it could do. It didn't even laugh – it just stood there.

And then Dean shot it, multiple times.

Rebecca ran in, crying Sam's name and running over to him. Dean walked over to where the shifter lay. He yanked off his necklace that it had stolen.

Jenny could only stand there and watch. It was almost the same. Dean had to kill the thing that looked like himself... just like she had ten years ago. It was so wrong. How could something like this still be going on?

She knew why. It was her fault. She was supposed to take care of this shifter, but no. Her cousins had come there because of something she couldn't handle herself, and because of it, they'd nearly died. Well, Sam had at least. Jenny had almost killed family... and that was far worse than not being able to help any of the victims who had been killed.

"Are you okay?" Jenny blinked. Dean was standing next to her. She hadn't realised.

"Am I okay?" she laughed bitterly. "Ask yourself that." She smiled. Breaking down in front of them was not an option, but they would be mad at her – she knew it.

"No, Dean." She swallowed. "I mean, I almost got you killed."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

What? So he hadn't figured it out? "I told you." Jenny said. "Earlier – that I was supposed to have taken care of this one. I hadn't."

"Jenny." said Dean flatly. "The last think I want is for you to feel responsible. So just forget about it. That thing," he pointed to the dead shape-shifter. "is what was going to kill Sam, okay?"

Jenny nodded. Dean was right. She was being overdramatic again – apparently she did that too often according to Davis. "Here's your knife." She held it out.

"Thanks." muttered Dean, taking it.

Rebecca stared at them, the most freaked out she'd been yet.

* * *

As Sam said goodbye to Rebecca outside her house, Jenny had her arms folded leaning on the Impala while Dean had a map spread out. He glanced at her sideways.

"So." He said shortly.

"So." Jenny said back, already knowing what he was going to say.

"You should come with us." said Dean. "Stick together, you know? Like we should have done before."

Jenny sighed, unfolding her arms. "I can't, Dean. I've gotta go back to Iowa."

Dean's brow furrowed. Sure, this Davis guy was important but they had been out of contact for so long they were finally back on a hunt together and now she was ready to ditch them again? It was Jenny's choice, but really? She was just ready to get up and go... again?

"I don't get it, Jen. Why can't you just hunt with us for a while? You don't have to loose contact with him."

"Dean... it's just... I've always been on my own. And being with Davis is just where my place is. It's just where I'm needed. You've got Sam to watch your back, and he can watch yours. There's no room for a third person – you saw that today. You took care of that shifter on your own. I was just slowing you down, you know that."

"Is that it?" asked Dean in disbelief. "Jenny, you're family. You're not going to weigh us down or get in the way. Hell, Sam is enough trouble." Jenny smiled. "Can't you just not run out again like last time?"

"It wasn't running out." Jenny frowned. "I just left. That was it."

"But, why?"

She laughed sarcastically. "Oh, like you couldn't see what you guys were doing? The constant watching and you thinking I needed to vent my emotions and shit. All I needed was space and that 'emo music' you call it. And it looked like that the only way I could get that was if I left." She shook her head. "I just left, Dean. I didn't run away."

"Sure, Jenny. Call it whatever you want. You still disappeared though. And we worried about you."

She looked away, frustrated with herself as well as Dean.

Sam walked over, taking one look at Jenny and seeing that what they had just been talking about was the awkward always-avoidable subject of why did she leave.

He was more interested, however, in why she didn't remember him.

"So what about your friend, Zach?" Dean asked him, breaking the awkward silence.

"Cops are blamin' this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape  _was_ tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon." Sam said, trying to lighten the mood a little. It seemed to work.

"So, did you want a ride back to Iowa?" Dean asked Jenny. "I'd like to meet this Davis guy you seem to like." He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Ugh!" Jenny cried, grossed out, looking like she was about to puke. "Dean, it's nothing like that! He's in his late forties!"

Dean paled. "Oh god..."

Sam burst out laughing. "Dean..." he shook his head.

"You're sick." Jenny narrowed her eyes at Dean.

He looked shocked and outraged at the same time. "I didn't know! You didn't say it before! And you keep going on about him... I just thought..."

She rolled her eyes. "But no, I've got a bus ticket."

A bus ticket? Seriously? She was just going to take the bus back to Iowa? "Have you got something against us?" asked Sam.

"No." said Jenny. "I just need to go sort some stuff out at my motel room... and yeah. I don't need a ride. Thanks anyway."

Dean didn't hesitate. "Really, Jenny? You're going to do it again?"

"What?"

"You know what."

She sighed. "Look, guys. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. But I've gotta go... and you've got somewhere to be. You're looking for Uncle John right?"

"Yeah but we've got time." said Sam.

Jenny gave him a disbelieving look. "Time? Hunters don't have time."

"Hunters don't have time? Jenny, what the hell?" asked Dean. "What's happened to you?"

"A load of crap." She answered.

"At least let me drive you back to the motel you're staying." Said Dean, putting up the I'm-not-taking-no-for-an-answer look.

"Fine." said Jenny. "But only because I like the Impala."

She opened the door and got in the back as Sam and Dean got in as well. Damn, she missed the smell of that car – and it hadn't changed at all. She could barely remember when she rode around with Uncle John, Dean and Sam. She wished she could.

"I'm sure you'd be able to enjoy the Impala more if you let me give you a ride to Iowa." said Dean, seeing the peace spread over her.

"Shut up." She muttered

* * *

The motel room was tidy, like Jenny had barely gone inside to dump her stuff. The curtains were shut, letting in an orange glow from where the sun melted through into the room. On the floor next to the bed were a few bags – one of them empty which was a laptop case. The black shiny laptop wasn't too far away from it, sitting on the table next to a pile of papers.

Jenny wasn't happy about letting Sam and Dean come in, but they weren't exactly going to wait for her outside. They walked in behind Jenny, who dropped the keys on the bed.

"Nice." Dean exclaimed, looking around as Sam shut the door behind him.

"How long have you been here?" asked Sam.

Jenny walked over to the sink and started washing her hands. "Not long – a few days I think. Since... um... last Monday?"

"Monday?" Dean asked. "Today's Monday."

"Oh. Then a week." She shrugged, grabbing a towel from the end of the bed and drying her hands.

"Since when have you needed glasses?" Sam said, noticing the black frames lying on the bedside table.

"Can you stop nosing..." Jenny muttered, irritably. "I wear contacts most of the time – they're just in case. I used to wear them, but the glass reflected the light and they got me into trouble at least fifty fricking times. And it's so damn hard to see the monsters when they've already knocked them away... and stepped on them."

"Huh." said Dean, having not seen a hunter in a while who needed glasses. Just the minor thing was a major set back.

"Yeah..." she picked up the laptop and placed it in it's bag.

Dean watched her, sitting down on the bed. "You sure you don't want a ride back to Iowa?"

Jenny laughed. "Damn it, Dean, I can take care of myself – it's not like you were always here to give me rides around places."

"So what?" interrupted Sam. "We're here now."

"What's your problem, Jenny?"

She sighed. "Look, it's not about you guys. It's just... I haven't exactly got the best reputation... other hunters... don't seem to like me. Davis was the only guy who saw me for- I mean he's not a complete bastard compared to all the others."

"Other hunters are giving you grief?" Dean summarised, almost angry.

"Why?" asked Sam, giving her a curious look.

"It's nothing I can't handle, but I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Like I said before, Jenny, you're not trouble." replied Dean.

Jenny ran a hand through her hair and turned away. How could she ever explain them the truth without revealing the part she couldn't tell anybody? "You're not listening." She said darkly.

"You're not talking." Dean stood up and walked around so she would be facing him. "Now what is so bad that you can't tell us, huh? Why would any other hunter have a problem with you?"

Jenny caught his eyes for a second. Even though it had been so long, Dean knew that look. He knew that she couldn't tell him – at least, not yet.

"It's not something that you need to worry about. I'll be fine. It's not like they want to kill me or anything."  _Liar_ , her mind told her. She was such a liar... but if Dean knew...  _oh if Dean_   _knew_.

She smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to take that ride."

"Alright." Dean grinned.

Jenny rolled her eyes and pulled her rucksack over her shoulder. She was about to take her laptop case but Sam beat her to it. "Thanks, Sam."

"Do you have any idea why you don't remember me?" he asked.

"I don't know." She replied, grabbing the keys on the way out. "I really wish I could, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked! Please comment ;)


	5. Cooking in Iowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny takes the boys back to the house she shares with her partner in Iowa.

**Winterset, Iowa**

Missouri to Iowa probably should have taken six or seven hours. Not remembering Dean's driving, Jenny still wasn't surprised when he cut that amount down considerably. This was  _Dean_  after all. She'd swapped seats with Sam, though, when Dean had to stop for gas.

Jenny had thought about calling Davis to tell him about the company she was bringing, but she figured she could just tell him when they got there, along with the whole story. It was a little strange he hadn't called her though. He should have. A week meant it should have been twice. She tried not to worry, telling Dean and Sam they could stay if they wanted and come anytime. However they were still looking for their dad, so they probably wouldn't stay long, if at all.

Dean pulled up outside a two storey house at the end of a driveway Jenny had told him to go down. Grinning, having not talked to Davis in so long, she got out the car. She did miss him when she went out for hunts.

Jenny grabbed her bags. "Come on." She said to them as they glanced at the house. It seemed modern for a hunter, but who was to say that it couldn't be?

The house looked pretty normal. It would be impossible to tell that anything weird was going on inside. The garage was closed, like usual, so Jenny guessed he was home... like usual.

She dumped her bags down on the doorstep, with Sam and Dean behind her, and she tried to find her key in her pockets.

"No security?" Sam commented, since there were no cameras around.

Jenny smiled, shaking her head as she pushed the key into the lock. "Look harder."

Sam slowly looked upwards and saw one hidden by the small roof covering the porch. It was pretty discreet, carefully placed around some wooden panels.

"Huh."

Jenny finished unlocking the door and pushed it open, picking up her bags and going inside. The brothers followed, Dean shutting the door behind him.

"Davis!" Jenny yelled. "Get your ass out here, we got company!" She moved into the living room, dumping her bags on the nearest couch. A TV was sat in front of it, with the second couch turned at an angle – that one only a two-seater whereas the other one was three.

There was the sound of someone moving around upstairs and then someone coming down the stairs into the hallway.

A middle aged looking guy, only slightly taller than Jenny, with not too short, not too long, light brown hair stepped into the room. "Jenny!" he grinned.

Jenny beamed back and they both stepped forwards, enveloping each other in a welcoming hug. Sam and Dean watched and couldn't help but smile at the scene. After all the stuff Jenny had been through, she had at least somebody who she could trust who had stuck with her, with what seemed to be, for a while.

Davis and Jenny slowly slid away, standing in front of each other in less than a moment of silence.

"So, who are you two?" he asked, registering the other two in the room.

"This is Sam and Dean." Jenny said, simply, still smiling.

"Sam and- seriously?" asked Davis, eyes widening. "The Winchester boys..." he stepped towards them, holding out a hand to Dean. "Such an honour..."

Dean shook his hand, looking at him incredulously, though not complaining.

"You're Dean, right?" asked Davis, excitedly.

"Yeah." He replied slowly, before trailing his eyes over to Jenny who was amused by all of it.

"The way Jenny talks about you..." Davis shook his head again, hardly able to believe that he was face to face with Dean Winchester.

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Jenny, smirking. "Uh huh. What exactly does she say?"

"How she never thought that she'd find anyone who'd understand her like you do. She never thought she'd see you again-,"

Jenny cleared her throat. "Davis." she said.

Dean stifled a laugh. "Don't be embarrassed, Jen, that's cute."

She rolled her eyes going into the kitchen. Davis looked over at Sam.

"Sam... right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Jenny came out of the kitchen with two glasses of water. "Sorry guys, it's protocol." She handed one to Sam and one to Dean.

"Understandable." replied Dean, drinking the holy water.

"Jenny's never mentioned you before." said Davis after Sam had drunk his and handed his glass back to Jenny. Davis glanced at her, who wasn't smiling anymore.

"I don't know." She said, meeting Davis' eyes in some kind of meaningful way.

Was it just Sam, or did it look like she was trying to say something else silently to him?

"Oh, well. That doesn't matter. Any friend or family of Jenny's is a friend of mine." He held out his hand. "Maybe in time, it will come back to you, Jenny."

Sam shook his hand.

"I hope so." said Jenny. She looked over at Dean, holding out her hand for the glass. He gave it to her.

Davis turned back to Jenny. "So, while you were gone, I made a huge breakthrough." He said, happily.

"What?" asked Jenny, quickly. Davis rarely said that about much, even when it was something really spectacular. It had to have been something really important.

"You know that wendigo problem in Wisconsin?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah... there was one running around somewhere wasn't there?"

"Yeah – well," replied Davis. "Not anymore. I got hold of someone up there, who said he could get rid of it and he called saying it was taken care of."

"Oh my god." Jenny breathed. "That's... that's..."

"What?" asked Sam, a bit lost. It was just one wendigo... hardly something to be so happy about it being gone, when they didn't even get rid of it.

"Davis has basically been trying to wipe out all the wendigos. And that was the last one we could find. I mean... there are no other reports of people missing in the woods and not coming back with any strange stuff going on. That was the last one in about half the states." Jenny explained to him.

"Wait... you mean you think you've killed off half the wendigos?" said Dean.

"I think so." answered Davis, looking quite proud of himself.

"That's... awesome." said Jenny.

Davis headed out of the room. "I'm cooking tonight." He called out.

"No!" Jenny yelled back. "Just get pizza!"

"Yeah, I'm cooking!" replied Davis.

"No!" Jenny yelled again, amused.

"Go. Give Sam and Dean a tour or something."

Jenny laughed, turning back to Sam and Dean, who looking amused themselves.

"Cooking?" asked Dean.

"Shut up." Jenny mumbled, before leaving the room, motioning them to follow her.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Jenny asked Sam and Dean. The three of them were in the garage where four cars were parked. There was a bench big enough for Sam and Dean, who were sitting there, whereas Jenny was leaning on the front of the nearest car. Dean wasn't all that surprised when she said they were all stolen – sometimes a quick getaway had to be made, and stealing cars was the only way. She generally tried to avoid it, making sure that she got ones that had for sale signs on the font. Replace all the plates on the ones she did steal – it wasn't hard, just not something she really loved doing...

"I think I underestimated you when you said you'd be okay without us." Said Dean, taking a sip from the beer Jenny had given him.

"I meant Davis." replied Jenny, though happy for the compliment. It was about time that he believed her. Stupid, overprotective cousin.

"He's great." answered Sam, who was without beer. "Do you have connections with any other hunters?" he asked.

Jenny frowned. She knew why he was asking that question. They were trying to find John, and the more hunters she knew, the likelier it would be that they would get closer to finding him. "Sam, if I knew anyone who might be able to help find uncle John, I would have said before." She said sorrowfully.

"I guess." He looked away.

"The only other hunters I've met are the three I ran into about eight or nine years ago."

Dean put the bottle down on the floor as Jenny stood up, starting to pace.

"I'm not in contact with them anymore." She muttered bitterly. "And they'd sure as hell not be able to help find John."

Dean could tell something was going on there. "What happened?"

"They started teaching me how to hunt – carried on from where uncle John had started before I left you guys. That was when I started a journal – I thought that it would be smart to write everything down – you know, in case I got hurt or something? Well, they thought it would be fun if they stole every bloody thing I owned and go off in the night. Never call me again. Never see me  _again_." Jenny's hands had curled into fists now and she was glaring at the ground as she walked back and forth.

"What a bunch of assholes." Exclaimed Dean, outraged that anyone would even think of doing something like that – let alone hunters.

Sam watched her curiously. "But if they did that, then why are they after you? Did you do something?"

Jenny laughed sarcastically. "Like I would try and hurt another hunter. I just keep asking myself what I did wrong. That it doesn't matter about anything else but what you do. But if that was true, then why did they run out on me. It's not like they couldn't get fake credit cards or shit."

She hadn't appeared to have done anything about it, though. Jenny hadn't even tried to track them down. They would think they were safe.

"They could be dead by now for all you know." said Sam.

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "For their sake, they'd better hope so before they have another run in with you."

Jenny sighed and leant on the wall, folding her arms. "I was thinking about going back to find you all. But I... I don't know. I spent a while just researching, trying to get my hands on anything I could find. Then I met Davis." She smiled, her grey eyes looking distant. "He bought me back here, showing me everything he had, too. I don't even think about leaving. This is my home now."

Sam and Dean had never had that. Well, they had at first, before everything changed. But that was a long time ago, and it didn't look like they were going to have that again. Jenny had formed some kind of attachment to that house, and the closest Sam and Dean had ever had with that was the Impala. That didn't matter. The car was good enough for them.

* * *

Dinner was... there was no other word for it – amazing. Having only had fast food and stuff from diners for years, there was nothing to compare to a home cooked meal.

"Every time, Davis, whatever you make," said Jenny, putting down her knife and fork. "It's the best."

"Couldn't agree more." Said Dean, still on his whatever it was helping. Jenny had lost count a while ago.

Davis simply nodded.

"How do you find the time?" asked Sam.

"It's all about the balance." replied Davis. He took a mouthful of water. "You gotta give yourself a break once in a while." He remembered something. "Oh, by the way, Jenny, I found something."

Davis stood up and went into the kitchen, grabbed something from the counter. He handed the newspaper cutting to Jenny who read it quickly.

Dean glanced up, sensing that it would be a case.

"Delaware..." she murmured, looking up at Davis slowly. "Spirit?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what it is, but it's been attacking that house for a while now. I have more files on the place – it's only a few blocks away."

"What the hell? I thought we cleared out the whole town?"

"Evidently, we didn't." Davis sighed.

"Alright, well. Sam, Dean, you sticking around for a while?"

"If there's a case, then we're in." Dean spoke.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"Alright then." She smiled, kind of glad that they wouldn't be going anywhere for now.


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is going on with Jenny. Will she care to share?

Nightfall came pretty fast. After Davis had shown them the information on the house, they had come to a decision that they'd all go and check it out the morning, and so the four of them had gone to bed.

Sam and Dean had to share the only room left, though as if they cared. The beds that were hardly ever used anyway were more comfortable than most of the motels they'd ever stayed in.

"Man..." Dean sighed, as he lay under the covers. "I could get used to this."

"Yeah well." replied Sam. "You know we're not gunna stay here long."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, Sammy, we can at least appreciate it. Damn, if only I knew our cuz had this many luxuries... Guy friend hunter who's not bad at cooking, house full of about anything you need for hunting... area's quite decent as well."

Sam, however, wasn't listening. He heard some distant talking and thought about ignoring it – it had to be Jenny and Davis or something, and he didn't want to intrude on them... but the conversation didn't sound like some friendly talk they were having earlier. It was more urgent... desperate. "Dean." He said, sitting up, even holding his breath to try and make out what they were saying.

"What?" asked Dean, having apparently not heard it yet.

"Just... shut up a second." said Sam, holding up a hand.

Dean made a sarcastic expression as if to say 'Ohh, nice.', but stopped talking, starting to hear the talking as well.

"...hurts, Davis." moaned Jenny.

"I know... I know... just hold on." murmured Davis softly, sounding like he was trying to calm her down.

"...last few times... by myself... didn't even call..." She moaned again.

"...over this by now." Davis said, sounding slightly annoyed. "...thought you could handle it."

"Can." She coughed. "Can."

What the hell was that about? Dean and Sam glanced at each other. Jenny was keeping something from them, and it didn't sound particularly awesome. They both knew what to do. Go find out what was going on. If they were right there, then she would have to tell them, wouldn't she? Or was there something deeper going on... would Davis stop them?

They didn't have a choice. The both of them got out of bed and headed out the door, down the hall following the sounds of Jenny and Davis' voices. They were halfway across the landing when something horrible broke the almost silence.

A muffled scream filled the air. There could have been other females in the house, but Sam and Dean would still know. It was Jenny's scream – for sure. It was barely louder than someone talking, but loud enough.

They ran down to the end of the hallway to the door at the end that Jenny had told them was her room. They could hear movement going on inside, so they had to be in there.

"Jenny!" yelled Sam, having got there first.

The door opened. Davis was standing there with an unbelievable expression of looking like nothing was wrong.

"What's going on?" asked Dean, disgusted that Davis could just stand there so calmly. Jenny had just screamed – something had to be wrong! And she sounded like she had been in pain before...

"Nothing." said Davis, shielding Jenny from their view. Sam tried to look around him to see her, but he wouldn't move. "Everything's fine."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." said Dean coldly.

"We heard Jenny screaming." Sam exclaimed, having given up trying to look behind Davis.

There was the sound of someone standing up inside the room and Jenny was standing behind Davis. She looked even more tired than usual, with darker eyes. Her hair was all out of place, though that wasn't abnormal since her hair usually looked like a blonde bush.

"It's okay, guys, I'm fine." She said.

Dean sighed. "It sounded like something crazy was going on..."

"Yeah..." said Jenny, pulling her fingers through her hair with one hand to try and neaten it up. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Jenny, what happened?" asked Sam, looking a bit freaked out.

"I... um..." Jenny hesitated. "I was having a nightmare."

"What the hell kind of nightmare was that?" asked Dean, stunned.

Jenny shrugged, rubbing one of her eyes. "It's nothing, Dean. I'm used to it."

"Used to it?" he echoed into a question.

"Do these nightmares happen a lot?" Sam asked.

Davis intervened, quickly. "Guys, she doesn't really want to talk about it right now, okay?"

Jenny saw her chance to leave and ducked back into the room behind Davis, who walked out, pulling the door half shut.

"Davis?" Dean really needed to know what was going on with Jenny. If she had nightmares like this a lot, then it was obvious that something needed to be done about them. Were they getting worse, better, and how long had they been going on?

Davis sighed, frustrated and sad. "Look, Sam, Dean, this is hard to explain. Hard enough on her without having to. She'd really appreciate it if you just left it alone, alright? Just drop it, don't talk about it, don't bring it up."

Dean opened his mouth, wanting to interrupt him, but Davis continued with his speech.

"I know you probably wanna know what's going on, but it's nothing. Really. Jenny will tell you when she's ready, okay? Don't go chasing her about it."

Sam nodded. They hadn't seen Jenny in ten years, and she couldn't even remember him, let alone want to tell them both everything. It was fair enough that she had secrets she didn't want to share with them, and it didn't seem to be affecting anything during the day. She seemed fine, though it was blatant Dean wasn't going to leave the subject alone.

"Davis, we're her cousins. We need to know." He said.

Davis shook his head. "It's not my place to tell you."

"I don't wanna play games with you, Davis, you're gunna tell me right now."

"Dean." snapped Sam. "Just leave it."

"How the hell are we supposed to leave  _this_?" Dean asked, rounding on Sam. "That sounded worse then some freaking nightmare!"

"Davis is right." He said. "Jenny would tell us if it's important, and what can we do to help anyway?"

"I don't know... but we could do a damn lot more if we knew what was going on." hissed Dean.

"Guys..." they heard Jenny from inside the room. "Listen to Davis... just leave it okay? Please?"

Dean sighed, irritably. He would have argued, but she sounded exhausted. They still had more time, though. Maybe in the morning she would be ready to talk.

* * *

Jenny was up a lot earlier than Sam and Dean had thought. She was already making coffee in the kitchen, a spoon and bowl sitting in the sink from when she'd had cereal a few minutes ago. Sam came down and saw that her hair was neater than the night before. It looked more featherlike, though still messy, like she'd had a shower and probably dried her hair. She was wearing a t-shirt as well, not wearing her black hoodie for the first time, showing a faint line of a scar on her left upper arm. Oh boy... he knew what that was from.

"Morning." She looked up at smiled.

"Morning." He replied, stepping into the kitchen.

"I made coffee." She said, finishing pouring some more hot water into the fourth mug. "Is Dean coming down with you?" She held out one of the mugs to him.

Sam took it, gratefully. "Yeah. Thanks." He watched her take a sip of her own, concerned. "You okay?" he asked slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said like nothing had happened the previous night. Had it completely flown through her mind, or did she just not want to bring it up?

"Last night... the nightmare?" Sam tried to refresh her memory, if that was the reason why she wasn't talking.

Jenny caught on. "Oh!" she said. "Oh... yeah, I'm fine. Like I said, I'm used to them, so it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" he asked, surprised. "You were screaming. I heard you say 'it hurts'... or something. What were you dreaming  _about_?"

Jenny frowned, putting down her mug. "Look, Sam, can you just drop it?"

"No, Jenny, seriously, what's going on with you?" Sam persisted.

"Nothing, okay? Anyone would get fricking nightmares if they saw their mom die when they were four, saw their foster parents die when they were fourteen, and then to top it all off, have to fight to survive almost every fricking day!" she cried, folding her arms, pretty pissed off.

Neither of them had noticed Dean standing in the doorway. "Jen?" he asked. She got mad easily, and it was always something personal that got her worked up.

"Dean." She sighed, putting her happy face back on, though this one was a lot more transparent. "I made coffee. Hope you like it black." She picked up his mug and crossed the kitchen towards him, holding it out.

"Uh... yeah. Thanks." He said, taking the mug, glancing at Sam, who was making that sympathetic puppy dog look.

He decided that it was time to let it drop. If Jenny wasn't going to talk, then she wouldn't. She had a way to make things drop, and as useful as it was for her, it was damn annoying when she knew something they needed to know. Something like this secret she had. She had even managed to yell at Sam for crying out loud, and no one could do that who wasn't immune to that expression, especially when she couldn't even remember him.

Or could she? Was the secret anything to do with not remembering Sam? She had seen him the same night as her foster parents got killed, so how could she forget? That thing she wasn't telling them was more important than it seemed to be. But when Jenny had a secret she didn't want them to know, the only way to get her to say it would be at a last resort. And yeah, like that was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	7. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis finds a case for Sam, Dean and Jenny in Iowa.

"Okay." said Davis, slamming down a bunch of papers on the dining room table with a thump. "Three families over the past five years, all move into the house with kids. Two months later the kids commit suicide."

Jenny, who was standing next to Sam and Dean, looked over at him as he met her gaze. "But this isn't just regular suicides?"

"No." he shook his head, sliding out the files onto the table in a line. There were four kids who had died, which all seemed to be in their teenage years.

Sam picked up some of the papers. "Joanna Bailey and her twin brother Harry, James Carlson... slit wrists."

Dean eyed at the files and newspaper clippings in distaste. He always hated it when the kids were the victims. And for the spirit or whatever it was to make it look like a suicide? That was just wrong.

"That's not all." said Davis. "They way they did it – it's kids with good grades. And not to mention it's a house with enough bedrooms for it to be a family every time. Either the things feeding off the children, or it's a spirit. And I think it must have started off with the first one – Emily Katrin."

"Alright." Dean nodded seriously. "So where's she buried?"

Davis looked at him darkly. "Cremated actually."

"You're kidding me." Dean replied. He sighed irritably.

Jenny folded her arms. "Oh my god..." she muttered. "There's gotta be a piece of her somewhere, though, right?"

"There's some living family members-," Davis started.

"Great, where?" asked Sam.

Davis looked at him darkly. "In Australia."

Jenny grinned sarcastically. "Wonderful."

"This just gets better and better..." said Sam.

"So what do we do? Just go to the people living there and ask them to move their ass or some spirit is gunna come along and do it for them?" asked Dean.

Jenny leant her back against the wall, still with her arms folded. Why could it never be a simple salt and burn case? It always had to twist into something harder... "Okay... so unfinished business. Or there's gotta be some piece of her still in the house."

"But it could be anything." pointed out Sam. "And we don't know where to find it."

"We could always burn the house down." suggested Jenny.

"I think we could do better than that." Dean glanced at her.

She shrugged. "It would be a sure way to make sure it's gone. No house, no spirit."

"But the trouble that's going to cause us. I don't think it's worth it. How are we going to get the family out long enough and keep the coast clear for the whole house to burn down?" said Sam.

"If somebody see's you, you're going to get in a butt-load of trouble."

Jenny's eyes fixed on Dean. "I have a desire to burn it, Dean." She said emotionlessly.

Sam broke the suddenly awkward silence. "Look, there's gotta be another way to do this."

"Fine." Jenny said defiantly. "Let's go talk to the neighbours."

* * *

Dean and Jenny were standing on the front porch of the house, waiting for someone to come to the door. Sam had stayed behind at Jenny and Davis' to do some more research. Plus, it would be less suspicious if only two of them went.

"I still think we should burn it." Jenny muttered.

Dean looked at her sideways. "Yeah, about this obsession with burning the house-,"

He cut off with a kind middle aged woman opening the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked with a smile. Dean could tell, though, that it was forced. There was something in her eyes that made her look worried.

"Don't worry, ma'am." said Dean. "We're here about your daughter, Jackie."

"Yeah." Jenny agreed. "We're from a support group for teenagers who are pressured by exams and school work and we-,"

"Oh, come in!" the woman cut her off. "Penelope Delaware." She opened the door wide enough for them to come in. "Thank god you're here."

Dean and Jenny exchanged looks before stepping through into the house. Penelope shut the front door behind them, looking flustered.

"Alice Sheffield." said Jenny. "And this is George Handsen."

Dean didn't look pleased with his given name, but didn't make his glare obvious. Jenny smiled smugly while Penelope headed for the living room. The two of them followed her hesitantly.

"So can we talk to your daughter?" asked Dean.

Penelope motioned for them to sit down on the couch and she sat on the arm chair opposite. "Well, right now... she's going through such a tough time... This is exactly the kind of thing she needs."

"What do you mean?" asked Jenny.

Penelope hesitated. "She's still in bed."

"At 4pm?" Dean raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the couch.

Jenny sat down after him.

"Yeah she... her sleeping patterns are just changing so much. She hardly ever sleeps anymore. Just stayed up... studying. Like the worlds going to end. But the teachers talk about her like she doesn't have to study at all... I know she could pass every exam without even trying... She doesn't even go out anymore. I think this is exactly what she needs."

Dean nodded and smiled. He glanced at Jenny.

"Um, I'm sorry, Mrs Delaware, but can I use your bathroom?" she asked.

Penelope nodded, looking like she was starting to get emotional as her eyes glazed over. "It's the third door on the left up the stairs." She said.

Jenny stood up, leaving Dean, who uncomfortably held out a tissue for Penelope.

"So... uh... nice place you got here." He tried to start conversation, a little annoyed that his cousin had beaten him to the bathroom scheme.

Jenny walked up the stairs, slowly looking around. There were family photos hanging on the walls. A brunette teenage girl was smiling, but not showing her teeth in many. This had to be Jackie. There was only one photo where she was smiling happily, and in that one she had braces, which explained it. She looked sadly at the one where there was the family for three for a moment. That used to be her.

She shook it off, and concentrated back on the case. The case was the whole point in them being there. Emotional connections to the job was never good, and usually necessary to avoid. It had been bad enough of the shape-shifter case they had been working on a few days ago.

Jenny walked towards the bathroom, though not really having any intention of using it. She looked around on the landing, thinking that the father must be at work, or out, since there were no sounds of anyone around. There was a bedroom door ajar, with 'Jackie' written on in pink marker. She glanced in the gap to see the brown haired teenage girl in bed with some pink and purple sheets over her. She looked upset, like she was having a nightmare, and something in Jenny made her want to urge forwards by the girls side and comfort her. Shaking her head to free herself from the ridiculous thoughts, she slipped a hand into one of the pockets in her jeans to get out her EMF reader.

She squinted at it, despite her contact lenses. God, she hated her vision. She really wished she could have perfect vision like all the hunters she'd met seemed to have. And all the people who didn't even hunt. It was so unfair she had to wear contacts and glasses and whatever, just so she could see. And it was a real pain if she got captured by something. Because then she had to try and squint her way out, or try to find her usually broken glasses. They never seemed to last long.

Jenny walked along the landing for two minutes, trying to get anything to come up. She didn't go very far into any of the rooms, and they would definitely need to come back at some other point to check thoroughly, but the thing with spirits was they only really liked to make themselves known when they were just about to take out their vengeance on someone or something.

She sighed and slipped the EMF back into her pocket and turned around back to where the bathroom was, only to come face to face with the brunette girl.

"Oh, hey." She said, caught a bit off guard as the kid had come up to her so quietly. "Just looking for the bathroom." She said, as the girl looked up at her with such intimidation it made her uneasy.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked, folding her arms. This was the kind of thanks they got when trying to save someone's life...

Jenny smiled, like the confident person she was supposed to be. It was just a kid - nothing to be scared of. "I'm actually here about you. You see, George and I are from a support group for-,"

"I'm not interested." Jackie interrupted, ungratefully. "Whatever my mom's told you, I'm fine, okay?"

Jenny blinked. She hadn't talked to a teenager in a while – she'd forgotten what they were like. "We just thought you might like to talk."

"Yeah, well. I'm fine. Why can't people just butt out of my life?" Jackie turned around, flicking her brown hair through the air and disappearing into her bedroom. She slammed the door in Jenny's face. At least they knew this case might be for real, now.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about my daughter." Penelope apologised for the billionth time at the front door while Jenny and Dean were on their way out.

Dean regretted not making Sam come instead of him – if only he had beaten Jenny to the bathroom. Then he wouldn't have had to go through all the mushy stuff that was totally Sam's department.

"It's really alright. If you want, we could come back tomorrow." offered Jenny.

Penelope's eyes lit up. "Really? You would? I don't want to be too much trouble..."

"It's no trouble." said Dean. "We want the best for your daughter."

Jenny nodded, agreeing. She fished out a piece of paper with her number on. "Here. Give this to Jackie and tell her she can call whenever she likes. Even if it's 3am."

Penelope took the number. "Thank you both, so much."

They both walked out the door and as soon as it shut Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"I haven't done that in so long..." Jenny muttered.

"What'd you get about the girl?" asked Dean.

"That she really doesn't want any help. I don't even know if she's going to call at all... maybe if something happens. We're gunna have to come back."

"Oh hell no. Sam. Yes. He'll be much better company than me."

Jenny smirked. "Is this because I called you George? It kind of suits you."

Dean glared at her. They were nearing the Impala now which was parked just outside the house. "Don't even mention that."

She grinned. "I wonder what Sam's gunna say. Bet he'll love anything he can use to mock you. Unless..." She opened the door and got in.

Dean also got in the car.

"Unless... we could make a deal." She said still smiling.

"What kind of Deal?" he asked looking at her blankly.

"I won't tell Sam anything that happens from now, that he could possibly use against you, as long as I get to listen to my music whenever I like."

Dean frowned. "No Deal. I have enough to torture Sammy with without any of your embarrassing stories about me."

"Uh huh." She replied disbelievingly. "Well I wonder how much Sam knows..."

He looked at her darkly. "Are you really going to start digging up dirt to use against us?"

"Hey." She shrugged innocently. "Let me listen to  _P!nk_  and I'll leave you alone."

" _P!nk_?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? I'd rather you try and find out the shameful stories."

She raised an eyebrow. "So there  _are_  shameful stories. I knew it!"

He groaned. "What have I done?"

"Don't worry, Dean. I will find a way for my music to be played in this car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some comments? :D


	8. Passing On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a death in the town and the group try to work out what's going on.

The room was almost silent, if not for the dull humming of Sam's laptop. He was sat at the end of the bed, staring at the screen, occasionally scrolling down the page he was reading.

Jenny couldn't tell what he was reading, since she couldn't see the screen, but she gathered it was something to do with the teen. For minutes she stood there, and he didn't look up. She watched him curiously. There was so much she had missed. So much she didn't know about them. But this exactly proved why they didn't need her. And it wasn't like she needed them.

Distant family. That's what they'd always been. Blood relative, maybe. But they weren't real family. Not really.

Sam suddenly glanced up and then looked back at the laptop, not realizing that she was standing in the doorway. He looked back and saw her, surprised. "Oh, hey, Jenny."

She smiled slightly. "Hey."

It was weird. Just awkward and weird.

"I was just looking at-,"

Jenny cut him off. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Before."

Sam didn't even hesitate. "It's fine."

"Aren't you mad?" she asked, sheepishly. All he'd done was try to find out why she'd had that 'nightmare' last night.

"Why would I be mad?"

Jenny didn't reply. She leant sideways on the door frame. "I wanted to tell you - well, I  _can't_  tell you - it wasn't a nightmare. Just thought you should know."

Sam paused. "You know, you can tell us. Whatever it is, you can tell us."

She shook her head. "No, I can't. There's just something... something bad that won't go away no matter what I do. It comes back, and then," she shrugged. "That happens. I can't control it. So no matter what I tell you or Dean, it's not going to stop."

There was a silence, and then Sam said, "Are you scared?"

Jenny smiled. "There's no reason to be. I know how to handle it now."

"Is this why there are other hunters after you?"

Her smile faded. "Yes." She muttered. She turned around, starting to leave.

"Jenny, wait!" Sam called after her, standing up from the bed.

She was back at the door.

"Will you ever say?"

Jenny shook her head. "I don't know."

Suddenly Dean was behind her, at the door. "You two-," he cut off abruptly once he saw the looks on Sam and Jenny's faces. "Oh God, were you two having a chick flick moment?"

They said nothing, so Dean made his own assumptions.

"Oh, Jenny," he shook his head in disappointment. "I thought you were better than that..."

She shrugged. "What's wrong with moments like that? I'm sure you and Sam have one every time you finish a case."

"Anyway, Dean," Sam cut in. "What's goin' on?"

"We've gotta go. There's been a suicide." He exclaimed as they headed down the stairs.

"What? Were we too late?" asked Jenny, sadly.

"No, get this, it was one of their neighbors."

Jenny frowned, confused. How the hell could it have been one of the neighbors if the spirit had died in the other house? None of it was making sense

* * *

When they got to the crime scene, the body was being taken away and a few police officers were talking to what had to be the parents.

"We'll take this." Dean said to Jenny, since they could impersonate officials and she couldn't. Jenny, however, had caught sight of someone.

Sitting on the wall, across the street sat Jackie, staring at the house. Her make up had smudged all around her eyes and tears were still streaming down her cheeks. Jenny stood for a moment, watching her sympathetically before making her way over to the poor kid. She crossed the road and sat down on the wall next to her. The teen sniffed, not looking up.

"Was she your friend?" Jenny asked her.

Jackie looked down, brushing her tears away. She nodded. "Yeah."

"Did she," Jenny glanced at the house, seeing Sam and Dean talking to the police. "Did she talk about doing something like this?"

The girl swallowed. "No, never. She was happy. Her life was perfect. I don't know why she would do that."

"Jackie." Jenny said to her, seriously. "Did you notice anything strange going on with her? Anything? Anything weird?"

"What, apart from this?" She looked up, irritably.

"Jackie, please, it's important."

Jackie shook her head. "No, I didn't notice anything. She didn't even talk to me and we share everything! We're like sisters!"

At that moment her mother came towards them. "Come on, sweetie, the police want to ask you a few questions."

Jackie reluctantly stood up without saying anything.

"Oh, and Mrs Fordman told me to give you this." Penelope held out a small silver bracelet to her daughter.

Jackie took it and held onto it tightly. Jenny glanced at it. "Pretty bracelet."

The girl turned around, watching her with watery eyes. "She borrowed it." At that point she burst into tears and her mother hugged her. Penelope gave Jenny a sad smile, and she returned it.

However in Jenny's mind, she had a good idea of what was causing the deaths.

* * *

"Guys!" Sam and Dean turned around at the sound of Jenny coming over back towards them. "I think I got something."

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"I was just talking to Jackie," Jenny explained. "There was nothing going on with the girl, and from how she talked about it, they were like sisters. If something was going on, they would have talked about it."

Dean gave her a confused expression. "How is that something?"

"Because," she continued. "Her mom came over, and gave her a bracelet."

"A bracelet? You think that is what's tying spirit down to these kids?"

"Weren't some of them guys?" asked Dean.

Jenny shrugged. "Guys can wear bracelets. Besides, it makes sense. Nearly all of the victims were girls, apart from one and his twin sister died before him. He might have just been holding onto it to remember her."

They began to walk back to the Impala. "So girl moves into the house, finds a bracelet and leaves it lying around. Her friend borrows it and the spirit ends up killing her." Dean summarized.

"We've gotta get that bracelet." said Sam

* * *

"You're looking for Jackie?"

Jenny and Dean were stood at her front door. They had a plan. While Jenny talked to Jackie Dean was going to go up to the bathroom and snatch the bracelet, or if the girl had it on her then they would find a way to distract her and take it then. Either way, they were going to get that piece of jewellery before the kid killed herself as well.

Penelope shook her head. "No, she's gone for a walk. She didn't say when she'd be back or where she was going, I'm sorry." She shut the door.

Jenny sighed. "Oh, perfect!" she groaned. "Now what?"

"We'll just have to find her."


	9. Let Me Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is wrapped up, but is the group going to split up like before?

Sighing, Jenny turned around, trying to figure out what they were going to do from there. Dean looked similarly frustrated as he headed back to the Impala. Suddenly Jenny's phone began to play the opening to a  _Lifehouse_  song in her pocket and so she slipped her hand in and got it out. The number on the screen was one she didn't recognise.

"Hello?" she asked, hesitantly.

Dean glanced at her. "What?"

"Hey Jen." Breathed a female voice on the other end.

"Jackie." She recognised the voice, and was very glad that she had given the girl her number. "My name's Alice." She corrected her. That was the name she had written down, not Jenny. How did she know that name?

"Really?" Jackie asked her, innocently. "Because your friend called you Jenny. I heard him." She sounded a lot more like a little girl instead of the angsty teen from before. The spirit must be possessing her and it was only a matter of time till something bad happened.

"Jackie, where are you?" Jenny said quickly, looking at Dean, who was at the door of the Impala, ready to spring into action.

The girl hummed. "It doesn't matter. By the time you get here I will be hanging in mid-air with a rope around my neck.

Before Jenny could get another word in, the other end of the line hung up and the next sounds were of the beeping of her phone signalling that the other side had disconnected.

"Where is she?" asked Dean, as Jenny opened the car door and got inside.

"Don't know. We need to get back to Davis'. And step on it.

* * *

On the way back, Jenny filled Dean in on the phone call and once they were back at Davis and Jenny's place, Jenny rushed to find Davis in his study and placed her cell phone in his hand where he found out where the phone call had come from. And then Sam, Dean and Jenny were all on their way again to find Jackie.

"I'm gunna call her." Jenny stated once they were speeding down the road. She tried to call her but was met with an answer phone. "Damn it." She muttered. "There's no answer."

But it didn't matter because as soon as they burst into the abandoned house they saw the girl standing at the top of a bookcase. A piece of rope attached to the beams above, around her neck. Jenny squinted at her wrist to see that she was in fact wearing the bracelet.

"I wasn't going to wait for you." She spoke.

Sam spoke first. "Look, it doesn't have to be like this."

"Yes it does." She replied.

"No." said Dean. "Just come down."

They began to get closer to her but she stood up.

"Woah, woah. Easy." Sam put his hands up. The three of them abruptly stopped walking.

"Don't come any closer or I'll do it." She warned. "I will."

"Just take the bracelet off, Jackie. Just take it off." Jenny said carefully.

"Why?" The girl's voice broke. "What does it matter if I kill myself? I'm just gunna die anyway. I lost my sister. She's not coming back. She's gone." She began to cry and then she put all her weight forward and the bookcase toppled.

"Grab her, Sam!" yelled Dean over the racket of the books from the bookcase tumbling to the floor, as Sam was closest.

Jenny and Dean managed to stop the bookcase falling towards Jackie and Sam, and as they pushed it back Sam was struggling on holding up Jackie. She pulled at his hair, trying to dig her nails into his skin. "LET ME DIE!" she screamed. "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE?"

Dean lurched forwards and tried to grab onto the girls flailing arms. Jenny reached up with her knife, trying to cut the rope without hurting the girl. Once it was cut, Sam and Dean bought Jackie down to the floor, restraining her and Dean pulled off the bracelet.

It didn't work. The girl didn't stop moving against them, her nails scratching the floorboards and her screams didn't die down.

"Why didn't it work?" Jenny yelled over the noise, confused.

"You've got to salt and burn it!" Sam shouted back, blood dripping from his face.

She snatched the bracelet from the floor and ran to the kitchen sink where she threw it in, covered it in fuel and took a lighter out her pocket. She set it alight and soon the bracelet began to burn. The screaming began to quieten down so she ran back to see Jackie had stopped struggling and was unconscious on the floor.

"We good?" she asked, watching as Sam wiped a trickle of blood off his chin with his sleeve.

"Yeah." He responded.

The girl on the floor let out a small whimper and Sam and Dean withdrew their restraint on her. Her eyes flickered open.

"Hey, Jackie, you with us?" Dean asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What-," she asked, looking from Sam to Dean to Jenny in confusion.

"What's the last thing you remember?" said Dean.

"I was… in my room… that's all I can… wait." She sat up, looking around. "Where the hell are we?

* * *

"So she didn't remember anything?" Davis asked Jenny. They were back at their house in the hallway. Sam and Dean were outside, getting ready to leave.

"Nope." replied Jenny. "A good thing to. That would have been a bitch to explain."

Davis nodded. "Good." He paused. "Jenny, I've been thinking-,"

She cut him off. "No, Davis, don't do this. It will be better for everyone."

"But, Jenny, I've seen you with them.

Davis nodded. "Good." He paused. "Jenny, I've been thinking-,"

She cut him off. "No, Davis, don't do this. It will be better for everyone."

"But, Jenny, I've seen you with them. You like it better, I can see it in your face. You're happier than you have been in a long time."

She frowned. "So what? How the hell am I supposed to explain to them what's wrong with me. They wouldn't get it and I'd be much more vulnerable.  _They_  would be much more vulnerable. And I need you Davis. I can't just go off with them. It's out of the question." She smiled sadly. "I'd- It would be wrong."

He sighed. "Jenny. I've known you for a long time. I'd hate to see you go, but seeing the back of you… I think it would be a good thing. They're your family."

"You're my family." She replied, stubbornly.

"No, I'm not. I'm just some guy who found you in the right place at the right time."

Jenny grabbed his arm. "But you've done so much for me. I couldn't just leave."

"Is this really what you want?" Davis asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. This is what I want – to stay here, with you."

They hugged tightly. Jenny rested her head on his shoulder. "You're like a father to me.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come?" asked Dean at the front door. Sam was waiting in the Impala, having already said his goodbyes to Jenny.

Jenny shook her head. "No. My place is here with Davis."

Dean paused. "Why?"

"What do you-," she started.

"We're your family, and we could sure use your help finding Sam and I's Dad, who by the way is  _your_  uncle." He said, slightly angry.

"Dean, Davis is my family, and I don't think that having me around will help. I'm just gunna slow you down, and do you want all those hunters on your tail. Huh? You think I don't want to come with you? It's my choice, not yours."

"Whatever, Jen." Dean scoffed, turning around towards the Impala.

"Oh and by the way, if uncle John wanted you to find him, then he would have called you by now." Jenny called after him.

He glanced back. "You can call me, anytime." He shot at her, still using the irritated tone of voice.

"Yeah, and you can come visit whenever as well!" she yelled back.

Dean couldn't help but grin, which made Jenny smile, as he got into the Impala. She waved as the brothers began to leave, regret already building in her decision.


	10. In which things start to go wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some guys turn up at Jenny's house with some bad news.

Dean sighed as he scrolled down the list of contacts on his cell phone for his cousin. It had been months since he had last got in contact with her and that was just a text to tell her that they'd seen John, however they had gone their separate ways because they were looking for the thing that killed Mary and a way to kill it, too.

He decided that he should at least call her now but Jenny had a knack for not answering her calls, hence the text before.

He was standing outside a motel room in the dark. Sam and John were inside.

The other line rung a few times and the longer he waited he soon understood that she was not going to answer. It went to voice mail.

"Jen, hey it's Dean since you've probably forgotten what my voice sounds like… Anyway, just thought you should know we found our dad. We're trying to find this demon killing gun so we can get the thing that killed our mom." He sighed. "Call me back, would ya?"

He'd ask if she wanted to get in on hunting the demon, but he knew that she'd probably ask when she called him back. He'd hate to see the girl get hurt, though.

"Still no word from her?" Sam's voice came from the door to the motel room.

Dean glanced around. "No." he said shortly.

Sam walked over to lean against the wall. "You don't think something happened to her, do you?"

"She's gone this long without us, Sam. She's probably fine."

* * *

" _Shit."_

 _There goes my car_ , Jenny thought as she watched the explosion from the other end of the road. She squinted at the wreckage actually feeling slightly sorry for the rugaru that had been trapped inside. But really, she hadn't had a choice. She couldn't have that thing running around eating people in the city like it already had its family.

Jenny slid her hands into her pockets, searching for her cell phone until she remembered it had been inside the car. Well that was just perfect.

She took off, knowing it was best to be as far away from the car as possible. It would probably be impossible to trace it back to her since even if the plates did survive the explosion the police would figure out they were fake which would of course lead to the conclusion that the car had been stolen… which was true – but not the point.

Jogging towards a forest she decided to go through there and back to the main road. Find a pay phone a few miles back and call Davis. Yep, sounded like a plan to her.

* * *

"What do you mean, you had to blow up the car?" Davis unhappily spoke through the phone. "Do you know what I had to go through to steal that? That, being a BMW."

Jenny sighed. "Look, I'll get you another one, ok?"

"It was a year old, Jenny! One year! What is it about you and blowing things up, huh?"

"Hey, I killed the rugaru, alright?" She pointed out.

Davis paused as if he was considering whether or not to forgive her right away. "I guess you can have that. But still…"

"Aw come on, come and pick me up, please?" she asked, childishly.

"Fine." He gave in.

"Thanks." She smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see.

* * *

Somehow a few months passed quietly by. Jenny and Davis hunted a couple of wendigos together saving about half a dozen people that were trapped in the caves. However as much as Jenny wanted to feel like everything was ok again, some kind of feeling was eating her from the inside and she couldn't make it go away. It kept telling her to call Sam and Dean whom she hadn't heard from in almost a year. She tried not to allow herself to think about them. It wouldn't be safe to be around them – this way was best for everyone. Except damn it she lost their number when she lost her cell phone. She might be able to find them if she tried but then she would actually be searching for them and… it just wasn't a good idea.

It was nearly midnight when there was a knock at the front door. Fortunately Jenny had been sitting downstairs watching a movie with a bowl of vanilla ice cream and her leg propped up on a pillow on the coffee table. Wendigos were not very nice sometimes and she had received a gash right down the back of her leg. Not as deep as it could have been but she'd still had enough stitches.

"Davis!" she yelled, not really wanted to get up. There was no answer. Sighing in frustration, she looked around for the remote and turned down the volume on the TV before getting to her feet, wincing.

"This better be good." She muttered to herself. Who knocked on people's doors at midnight anyway?

She flung open the door, ready to bitch to whoever it was when she realised who it was.

"Dean?" she raised her eyebrows. "Sam? Hi! What-," she exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey." said Sam, smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hi, Jen." Dean sounded grave.

Jenny opened the door wider. "Come in." she said, wondering what was going on. "Sorry, I was going to call but I kind of accidentally blew up my cell phone."

"That explains why we couldn't contact you then." replied Dean as Jenny shut the door behind them.

"Yeah." Jenny glanced at them. "So… uh, you guys want a drink or something?"

There was an awkward silence. "Er, coffee would be great, thanks." said Sam.

"Coffee?" Jenny repeated. "You do know it's midnight, right? Not that I mind or anything, but what are you both doing here at-,"

Dean cut her off. "John's dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of skipped to season 2 here. If you're worried about the amount of Sam in this, bear with me... he is going to feature more heavily in later chapters (very soon actually).


End file.
